British Lingua
British Lingua profile. With British Lingua’s tried and tested teaching methodology and extensive experience in spoken English training we are well equipped to provide the essential ingredients for successful volunteer training in respect of communication skills and personality development. Our dedicated team of trainers, each with specialist and cross over training credentials, have recently provided successful programmes for English teachers in the Government schools in Bihar (improving English teaching), and the Delhi home Guards (English training skills for volunteers working at the Commonwealth games). At present we are developing a pilot English training module for teachers at the Delhi Government teacher training institute and a further batch of Commonwealth games orientated training for the home Guards. British Lingua is active in promoting the growth and development of English learning skills through our centres across the country. We take very seriously the importance of providing specific English skills to suit our client’s needs along with being aware of the reputation of both our selfs and our clients by ensuring the highest standards of training. British Linguas forward thinking approach takes into consideration new developments in teaching practice, we have adopted a pro-active role in lobbying Government bodies, institutes etc to take seriously the importance of English as a core subject in schools and as essential in the development of india in general. We pride ourselves on a high success rate and an exceptional track record of quality education to groups and individuals from various backgrounds and ability strata. By keeping abreast of current thinking and political legislation British Lingua has its finger on the pulse of all aspects of English training, learning and personal development skills training. British Lingua is a leading English training institute based in New Delhi and with satellite centres in Bihar, the Punjab and UP. The organization was recently awarded the prestigious Time Research Service of Excellence award 2009-10 as best language training institute in East Delhi. It has worked with numerous Government of India departments on training for teachers and public service axillaries as well as helping individuals improve their English communication skills. It was also recently awarded the certificate of merit for excellence of service from the Delhi Government for its work in training the Home Guards in spoken English and behavioral skills. British Lingua believes in the value of spoken English as a prime factor in the development of India as a major player in the world. Unfortunately due to various socio/ economic reasons many people don’t have access to English education of a high enough standard, here British Lingua fills the gaps left by many educational institutes including government initiatives in the field. Its methodology is simple and well thought out it enables students with limited English to get a quick grasp of the language by using words and framing sentences in practical, interesting and usable ways. We enable learners through the Structural-cum-interactive method to have a fast and successful outcome based grasp of the language. They learn how to structure the words into framed sentences quickly in a simple yet accurate way leading to competent interaction and communication even for students at beginner level. Being given the building blocks of the language and instruction in how to use them students are encouraged and supported in oral communication skills. Once the learner sees how easy and accessible the method is and that they are able to speak English competently they gain greater confidence. In the majority of cases we find they are keen to develop their spoken English skills further through independent study and oral experimentation, many take the next step and move on to GD sessions and conversation classes along with taking their new speaking and language skills out of the classroom environment and into their daily lives. One of British Lingua’s main objectives is related to the issue of accessibility and the organization believes in equality for learners working pro actively on outreach work in districts and communities where families struggle to survive and their children’s education (if available at all) is sadly low on their list of necessities when compared with buying fod and basic provisions. The issue of child labor is another area that through its educational institutes British Lingua strives to eradicate. Taking English language training opportunities to the common man and the down trodden of India are just some of British Lingua’s causes. Managing director and editor of Lingua Bulletin Birbal Jha was born in 1972 and spent his early life in the small rural village Sijaul falling in the Madhubani district of Bihar, he lived there until the age of 16 then shortly after his 10th board exam moved to Patna in search of work and to pursue his studies. His early life gave him an independent and self determined outlook, for his efforts he was awarded a PhD, he also holds 2 Master degrees from Patna University. Dr Jha was drawn towards journalism and mass communication as routes to develop his natural flair for writing; he still utilizes his experience and knowledge of these fields in his work and to forge links with other organisations. He began his career as a teacher of English and carried out extensive research into the teaching methodology of English skills relevant to the people of India. The foundation stones of British Lingua were laid in 1993, growing from 1 small training group in Patna to the 20 strong centre organizations it is today the training centres are spread across the country and attract students of all ages and backgrounds who wish to improve their English communication skills. British Lingua was born from the realization that a great number of the population, particularly those from rural or deprived backgrounds, like Dr Jha himself, had little to no access to English education. It was time to change this sad state of affairs, with determination and blood sweat and tears British Lingua evolved into an organisation devoted to offering marginalised people the help they needed to improve themselves and their prospects. Naturally as British Lingua’s reputation spread people from diverse backgrounds became interested to join up for courses, students wishing to augment their English, call centre workers, business executives, home makers and children from all walks of life became part of the British Lingua family. Growth in any organisation is bound to lead to change but British Lingua sticks by its fundamental and original standpoint of enabling people, as the saying goes it has never got too big for its boots. British Lingua’s expertise in English along with its innovative methodology and charismatic teaching styles have drawn national and international media attention, notably from The New York Times, national Television and numerous local journals. A brief about Dr Birbal Jha  Dr Jha was born and bred in Bihar giving him a personal interest and insight into the needs of the state and its people.  He is the Managing Director and guiding light of British Lingua, an English skills training institution based in Delhi.  Birbal Jha was born in 1972 and spent his early life in the small rural village Sijaul falling in the Madhubani district of Bihar.  He lived there until the age of 16 then shortly after his 10th board exam moved to Patna in search of work and to pursue his studies.  His early life gave him an independent and self determined outlook, for his efforts he was awarded a PhD, he also holds 2 Master degrees from Patna University.  Dr Jha was drawn towards journalism and mass communication as routes to develop his natural flair for writing; he still utilizes his experience and knowledge of these fields in his work and to forge links with other organizations.  He began his career as a teacher of English and carried out extensive research into the teaching methodology of English skills relevant to the people of India.  Dr Jha’ s continued research has become one of his greatest assets, it has a clear correlation with his teaching methods and reflects the needs of the people.  The training centres are spread across the country the most recent opened in November 2009 at Gurdaspur in the Punjab.  Dr Jha’ s expertise in English along with his innovative methodology and charismatic teaching style have drawn national and international media attention, notably from The New York Times, national Television and numerous local journals.  He is an acclaimed author having penned over 20 books to date on aspects of English and related topics, the titles are produced at British Lingua’s own publishing house, they also circulate a monthly magazine “Lingua Bulletin” which is widely read and appreciated nationwide.  Dr Jha’s bestselling book the “Spoken English Kit” explains English in a scientific yet understandable way, using formulas he developed himself to enable learners to access simple methods of progress from words to sentences and how to use them in everyday spoken English.  Recognizing his expertise and scholarship the Government of Bihar entrusted him with implementing an English teacher training project in 2009, its successful completion has set the bench mark for English education in the state.  Dr Jha, s personality and inspirational teaching have won the acclaim as well as the hearts and minds of many thousands of Biharis along with recognition throughout India. For the youth of Bihar he has achieved almost iconic status as is reflected in the reception he receives when he returns to his home state.  As the head of the British Lingua team Dr Jha has recently provided the first of an ongoing Commonwealth games orientated training programme for the Delhi home Guards.  The highly successful project initiated and entrusted to British Lingua by the Government of Delhi has: “Far exceeded the expectations of the Home Guard Directorate and the volunteers “ said Joint Director General MS Upadhye, IPS.  Dr Jha continues his campaign of developing the skills and prospects of people by offering sound spoken English and personality training to individuals, groups and Government departments throughout India either at one of the institutes or at the clients home base.  He never ceases in his quest for improving the services offered by British Lingua and thereby making a positive contribution to the lives of thousands of people and the country as a whole. The Structural-cum-Interactive method British Lingua’s Structural-cum-Interactive method was formulated by a think tank of experts from the British Lingua training centres, Just as any specialist needs to understand the workings of his or her subject in order to pursue their profession and offer suitable outcomes for the service users the language teacher needs to have a broad and precise knowledge of the structure of the language. Once the basics of English have been taught to both teachers and students the learning and teaching process is much easier and progress is fast and sustainable. We enable learners through the SCI method to have a fast and successful outcome based grasp of the language. They learn how to structure the words into framed sentences quickly in a simple yet accurate way leading to competent interaction and communication even for students at beginner level. Being given the building blocks of the language and instruction in how to use them students are encouraged and supported in oral communication skills. Once the learner sees how easy and accessible the method is and that they are able to speak English competently they gain greater confidence. In the majority of cases we find they are keen to develop their spoken English skills further through independent study and oral experimentation, many take the next step and move on to GD sessions and conversation classes along with taking their new speaking and language skills out of the classroom environment and into their daily lives. The simple formula for the sentence structure in English is SVO: Subject Verb Object. This can then be expanded into around 300 more complex structures, all of which are covered in classes available at British Lingua’s training centres. A sincere effort and passion for the subject is needed to fully understand all the aspects of the English language but the SCI is designed to give the student the best possible start giving encouragement to progress and develop with ease. Tim Rutter British Lingua New Delhi. Category: